Benutzer Blog:Foppes/VW:BoI
center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Hallo liebe Wikianer! Manchmal freut man sich auf Spiele, weil sie lange vorher angekündigt worden sind, manchmal wird man von ihnen überrascht, weil man irgendwann einmal eine Version bin einem Freund im Browser gespielt hat, es dann wieder vergisst und auf einmal wird es dann auf vielen Ebenen und Plattformen ein voller Erfolg. Für mich war Binding of Isaac genau so eine Überraschung, die es mittlerweile auch in meinen PSN-Account geschafft hat. Sogar die Produktseite des Spiels verweist auch auf das englische Wikia so daß man sicher sein kann, immer die beste Information über das Spiel im Wikia zu bekommen. Das deutsche Wikia zu dem Spiel ist fast auf dem gleichen Stand und der Admin Nightmarecorporation möchte das Wikia hier einmal genauer vorstellen: Beschreibung right|250px|link=w:c:de.bindingofisaac The Binding of Isaac, erschienen am 28. September 2011, ist ein Indie-Game, erschaffen von Edmund McMillen und Florian Himsl. Das Spiel gilt als Rogue-Like, was bedeutet, dass durch das zufällige Zusammenstellen von Räumen, Gegnern, Bossen und Items kein Spieldurchlauf dem anderen gleicht. Der Spieler übernimmt die Kontrolle des kleinen Jungen Isaac, der seine wahnsinnig gewordene Mutter töten muss, nachdem Gott dieser befielt, ihm Isaac zu opfern. Das Spiel ist in Ebenen unterteilt, in welchen sich wiederum Räume befinden, die der Spieler nacheinander passieren muss um den jeweiligen Boss der Ebene zu erreichen und zu besiegen. Der Spieler bestreitet dieses Abenteuer selbstverständlich nicht ohne Hilfe. Im Grundspiel alleine warten fast 200 Items darauf vom Spieler gefunden und ausprobiert zu werden. Jede Ebene hat spezielle Gegner und Bosse, welche durch den erweiterten Spielfortschritt immer schwerer werden. Anfangs verfügt der Spieler nur über Isaac als spielbaren Charakter, doch durch das Finden und erreichen von Geheimnissen kann man bis zu 6 Charaktere freischalten, welche bereits mit speziellen Items anfangen und ein anderes Spielgefühl bieten. Das Add-On ''Wrath of the Lamb'', erschienen am 28. Mai 2012 fügt dem bereits umfangreichen Spiel erneut 100 Items, zwei komplett neue Ebenen, Gegner und Bosse hinzu. Durch diese Erweiterung wurde die Flash-Engine, in der das Spiel aufgebaut wurde, an ihre absoluten Grenzen gebracht, bis weitere Erweiterungen unmöglich wurden. Da die Ressourcen der Flash-Engine ausgeschöpft waren, die Nachfrage nach mehr und mehr Isaac von der Community allerdings immer größer wurde, kam am 4. November 2014 das Remake The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, welches auf einer eigenen Engine aufbaut, 200 weitere Items, tausende neue Räume und unzählige weitere Neuerungen brachte. Über das Wiki Das Wiki wurde am 1 Juni 2012 gegründet und war zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt nur ein kleines Planschbecken an Informationen, wuchs aber durch monatelange Arbeit zu einer anständigen Bibliothek für die gesamten Items, Gegner, Mechaniken und Umgebungen des Grundspieles und des Add-Ons heran. Durch enge Kooperation zwischen dem englischen und dem deutschen Wiki war es uns möglich, freien Zugriff auf Informationen und Bilder zu haben, die wir eigenhändig für die deutschen Nutzer übersetzen, zusammenstellen und ergänzen konnten. Vor Kurzem haben wir unser Wiki mit Seiten für das Remake erweitert, welche sich momentan in Bearbeitung befinden um eine angemessene Informationsquelle für Rebirth zu schaffen. Spieler, die ihr Wissen beitragen wollen, sind herzlich dazu eingeladen die Liste für Items und Gegner zu erweitern und zu verbessern. center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag